


Homewrecker

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack Fic, I guess I could call it a misunderstanding fic, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, hakyeon is a heart surgeon, honestly, hyog is a resident anaesthesiologist, oh doctors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Sanghyuk discovers his hidden homicidal tendencies after he hears his newly acquired work friends talk about "healthy flirting" and "indecent thoughts" regarding a certain doctor.Trouble? Said doctor is taken, of course.





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts).



> Yohoo, this fic somehow became a baby to me, I loved writing it, it was amazing to get through. It's not extremely big, of course, but I love it still.
> 
> I guess you could take it as a gift from my side for VIXX's seventh anniversary, although I have had this written for a long while. I simply haven't had time to actually sit and write anything in a long while {I have an extremely important licensing exam coming up and I'm studying my butt off} I shall get to ftgfcp soon sry readers, so I decided to simply put up one of the fics I kinda do have written. I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Do leave me kudos and comments if you liked it enough ;)
> 
> Ah, but first, this was inspired from _[communication skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093829) by one of our lovely content creators, ___[byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit)  
>  Do check out the fic, it's amazingly written, and I love it to pieces. I did at some point take her permission for using the premise, although I did tweak it.

**__ **

 

 

Technically, being a doctor warranted Sanghyuk to be alert at all times, and to not get his attention snatched from the more important things, namely saving a goddamn person's life. And maybe, just maybe, Sanghyuk was, at the time, supposed to be paying his utmost attention to whatever it was that Dr Jung was droning on about. Must have been important information too, considering an emergency meeting for all the residents under the head anaesthesiologist was called at such an early hour.

 

But, if anyone was to be blamed, he'd swear it was Dr Jung, because really, why would he want to hold a meeting in the middle of the lobby of the surgical floor? Okay, it wasn't entirely his fault, the doctor's office had some electric trouble and they couldn't use it. And Sanghyuk didn't know who else to blame.

 

His eyes didn't stray from the doctor stood a little ways away from their small gathering, decked from top to bottom in scrubs, obviously just out of the operation theatre, and talking to who were possibly his patient's family members. Dr Jung's instructions were going completely over his head even as he nodded his head in random beats, a technique he'd perfected alarmingly fast in medical school.

 

"Dude, I think you need to stop staring so Dr Cha doesn't burst into flames or something,"

 

Sanghyuk sucked in a sharp breath as a jab in his ribs almost cost him his lungs, and swivelled his head in the voice's direction, his gaze falling directly on the person's name tag sewn into his lab coat. Lee Hongbin, it read.

 

"You know his name?" Sanghyuk whispered, keeping his voice low enough to not alert the other residents of their conversation.

 

"Ugh, who doesn't?" A new voice slipped right into their vicinity. "He's literally the best thing that has happened to this hospital since Dr Jung there," He nodded towards the said doctor. "He's been a treat to our eyes since he transferred," Kim Wonshik, Sanghyuk read and committed to memory aggressively.

 

"I mean, obviously I get why you're ogling, dude. I got eyes too, ya know. Who wouldn't want to tap that ass, huh?" Hongbin sent a small smirk his way before turning rapt eyes back to Dr Jung.

 

Sanghyuk shook his head slightly in hopes of sending dark thoughts of how he'd love to wring both of their necks or bash their heads onto the nearest wall in the least, to the deepest depths of his brain. "Uh, are you allowed to talk like that about a doctor?"

 

"Oh, come on. Stop trying to be a saint when it was you who couldn't keep your eyes to yourself. A little bit of healthy flirting and indecent thoughts don't hurt anybody," Wonshik shrugged.

 

Sanghyuk wanted to fucking crawl into the ground. "Indecent thoughts?" Maybe his voice escalated slightly — or a lot — in pitch and volume.

 

Dr Jung's piercing gaze shifted towards their tiny gathering just as Hongbin and Wonshik collectively smacked him on the back of his head and spat at him to keep it low.

 

Oh, shit.

 

Dr Jung sighed, his voice sharp and clear as he started, "I don't understand what is wrong with today's generation,"

 

"Oh, here we go again. It’s a surprise he can sound so much like a grandpa when he's just a few years elder to us," Hongbin whistled low.

 

"You three, if there's something important enough to discuss when we're supposed to be talking about this week's schedule, why don't you tell us all as well? Dr Lee? Dr Kim?" Dr Jung turned to Sanghyuk and squinted at him. "Dr Han?"

 

Sanghyuk gulped and stamped down on his nerves before he shook his head, surprised the doctor even knew of his name when he had only recently joined in the hospital. He'd done his undergraduate course and internship in a different city, after all, unlike most of the others who had been there for a while.

 

"You need to remember that you people are neither students nor interns at this point. Being a doctor is not a game. A lot of people will depend on you for saving their lives. You need to start behaving like responsible adults by this point. You're not youngsters anymore — oww, Dr Cha!"

 

Sanghyuk's attention snapped back to Dr Jung from where his gaze had been diligently trained on the laces of his shoes - he had one of the laces in the wrong loop, huh - at the tiny scream.

 

"You need to stop behaving like you're forty, Dr Jung,"

 

If Sanghyuk had previously thought Dr Jung had a piercing glare, it was nothing compared to what he was shooting at Dr Cha at the moment. Surprisingly Dr Cha hadn't shrunk away from it.

 

"It's none of your business, Dr Cha,"

 

"Oh, come on. Stop being so hard on them,"

 

Dr Jung shot the other doctor a look laden with — whatever the hell that was — and Dr Cha suddenly backed away with his hands in the air in surrender, a sheepish smile on his face. "Alright, I won't interfere,"

 

"You better not," Dr Jung muttered before turning back to the residents. "And all of you better behave like responsible adults,"

 

"Yes, doctor,"

 

It wasn't until they had been dismissed and were splitting up to get to work — Sanghyuk had been assigned some record writing work, ugh — when Wonshik sidled right up to him with Hongbin flanking his other side that he felt the earlier irritation flare up again.

 

"Now that was some healthy flirting," Wonshik whistled as they watched Dr Jung and Dr Cha bicker on their way to, well, wherever they were needed.

 

"Agreed," Hongbin grinned.

 

"You don't think they're dating, do you?" Wonshik mused.

 

"They might as well be. I heard they were friends since med school. Oh, maybe that's exactly why Dr Cha moved out here," Hongbin clapped on Sanghyuk's back effectively snapping him out of his silent mourning session. "Don't you think that's adorable? Moving places for your partner?"

 

"Uh huh," He nodded his head distractedly.

 

Sanghyuk really had been entirely too unaware of his violent tendencies, wow. He repressed the urge to run behind Dr Jung and possibly harm him just a tiny bit. Brilliant.

 

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

 

 

Sanghyuk was beyond exhausted as he plopped down into the hard hospital cafeteria seats. He had a tough day and really wanted to hit the bed and possibly fall asleep into the next millennium. Whoever had said once he got into his discipline he'd have more time on hands than he did when in med school seriously needed a good ass whooping from him.

 

It was just as bad, if not more. And the worst thing was, the hospital coffee sucked. It was so watered down he sometimes wondered if he was drinking coffee or just some ultra HiFi coffee flavoured water. Because obviously, bringing coffee from outside was considered "unsterile" and "unprofessional" although he wasn't entirely sure how the unprofessional part tied in.

 

There had been a complication earlier, the weight scale had had a tiny error and the reading of the patient's weight was a little off, and by the time they'd noticed the error, the patient had already been shot with anaesthesia. But they couldn't perform the required surgery, of course. It would have been troublesome if the patient woke up in the middle of the procedure due to insufficient anaesthesia.

 

"You seem tired," Wonshik muttered as he dropped into a chair opposite from him, placing his tray of food on the table and immediately digging in.

 

"That's because I am," Sanghyuk sighed as he pulled his lunch box towards himself.

 

"You know," Wonshik pointed a single chopstick at the boxed lunch and waved it around slightly. "I always wanted to know how the hell you have enough time to get lunch from home. We have the same amount of free time and all I ever want is to sleep,"

 

Sanghyuk smiled softly as he opened the zipper. "I don't cook. I just have an extremely wonderful partner,"

 

Wonshik's jaw dropped open. "You.. You," his chopsticks almost fell out of the pincer grasp, "Your what?"

 

Sanghyuk nodded just as Hongbin dragged himself into the cafeteria, a dark aura surrounding him and dropped into one of the empty chairs at their table. He looked up at both of his friends and grimaced a hello.

 

"Was it that bad, the surgery?" Sanghyuk asked sympathetically.

 

"Oh, it was bad alright," Hongbin muttered, his head hitting the table. "But it wasn't the surgery that was bad. What does an anaesthesiologist have to worry about in a surgery except for the vitals,"

 

Wonshik frowned. "What's got you down in the dumps, then?"

 

"I heard something," Hongbin pulled himself up slightly, wincing when his elbow hit the corner of the table. Fuck his olecranon process. "Do you know that one circulating nurse, the really obnoxiously cute one?"

 

Sanghyuk shook his head just as Wonshik eagerly nodded and supplied a name, "Nurse Jaehwan?"

 

As if on cue, a nurse waltzed over to their table and placing a hand on his hip, and another on the table, he said, "I heard my name,"

 

Sanghyuk was honestly, taken aback at the whole spectacle, and maybe just a bit impressed with the nurse's hearing capabilities. Plus, his gaze was slightly unsettling, considering Jaehwan was staring at him with a thoughtful frown.

 

"Ah, Jaehwan hyung, I was just going to tell them what you told me after the surgery earlier," Hongbin pointed at an empty chair and gestured for him to take a seat.

 

Jaehwan's gaze did not flicker away from where it was trained on Sanghyuk's face even as he plonked down. "Have we met before?"

 

Sanghyuk shook his head, a slight frown on his own face. "No, I don't think we have,"

 

"Are you sure?" Jaehwan leaned in, his face held in his hands that were propped up on the table with his elbows. "I'm positive I've seen you somewhere,"

 

"Maybe you've just seen me around? I'd be pretty easy to miss," Sanghyuk supplied, gesturing to his frame. He fell on the taller spectrum of height, even when most of the people in the hospital were well above average in that department. He was just endowed that way.

 

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes. "No, no. Not around, no," He watched Sanghyuk for a while before he decided to think about it later and smiled around instead, turning back to look at the other two. "So, what were you talking about?"

 

"About Dr Cha and Dr Jung," Hongbin sighed. "About what you told me some time ago,"

 

Jaehwan's smile slipped from his face. "Oh, that. Ah well, listen to me well, kids. I'm going to tell you something that is a secret, alright? And it's a true secret because Hakyeon hyung said it to me himself," he paused for a second, as if for impact, "He's not just taken as y'all seem to think, he's married,"

 

Wonshik cursed low under his breath. "No way,"

 

"Yes way," Jaehwan nodded sagely. "It's true. I've even seen the wedding ring. It's extremely simple but also so very elegant," he sighed dreamily. "It's platinum, too. Whoever he's married to is so lucky,"

 

Sanghyuk frowned just as Wonshik pouted. "But I've never seen him wear a ring. Maybe you're mistaken?" 

 

"That, my child, is because he's a surgeon and he can't keep his ring on at all times. He's got it tied around his neck in the form of a locket. He's so sweet,"

 

Wonshik's head joined Hongbin's on the table, and both of them joined hands as they looked heavenwards simultaneously. Mourning, they said, to the death of a love that had remained unrequited.

 

Sanghyuk snorted at their actions.

 

"Aren't you curious, though? Don't you want to know about his spouse?" Jaehwan mused as he picked a leaf of lettuce off of Wonshik's lunch and munched on it.

 

"I don't think its right of us to talk about somebody's private life," Sanghyuk turned back to his lunch.

 

"Stop being such a spoilsport," Hongbin swatted at his shoulder as he propped himself up properly and looked at Jaehwan. "What do you think?"

 

"Of course he's not interested. He's already got someone to make him lunch every day. Why would he bother about our lonely single asses?" Wonshik glared at Sanghyuk who had happily tuned them out.

 

"Wait, really?" Hongbin was surprised.

 

"Yea, let's bombard him later. First things first. Continue, Jaehwan hyung,"

 

"Well, it's only a theory, but a lot of nurses think he could be married to Taek hyung," Jaehwan had, by that point, stolen most of Wonshik's lunch.

 

"Really?" Wonshik's eyebrows almost disappeared behind his bangs.

 

"Think about it. They've known each other for a long time and many already speculate it's because of Taek hyung that Hakyeon hyung moved from his previous hospital. So it might as well be, isn't it?"

 

"I mean, I did see them be all gross and sweet and couple-y in the OT," Hongbin gagged. "It’s believable,"

 

Sanghyuk sighed. He really did not want to be a part of the conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was to speculate on who could be married to whom. Also, he was regretting not taking up forensic pathology instead. He would have known how to get away with murder in that case. "You really need to have more work thrown your way,"

 

Hongbin hit his arm, the only thing he could reach from across Jaehwan. "You're just jealous,"

 

"What would I be jealous of something non-existent for?" Sanghyuk snickered, shaking his head.

 

"Oh, really. Then pray, tell me why exactly it is that you're stabbing that poor piece of meat instead of enjoying your homemade food?" Hongbin raised an eyebrow.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

 

"Denial is not going to change the truth, Sanghyuk," Wonshik sang in an obnoxious tone.

 

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

_Hyukkie_  
_Go on without me today_  
_I've some extra work_  
_**Hakyeon 8:48 pm**_

_Sure you don't want me to wait?  
**Sanghyuk 8:54 pm**_

_No no_  
_You must be tired_  
_**Hakyeon 8:56 pm**_

_I'm sure I'm less tired than you are  
**Sanghyuk 8:57 pm**_

_It might get late tho  
**Hakyeon 8:57 pm**_

_Alright_  
_I'll go back and make something to eat_  
_**Sanghyuk 9:00 pm**_

_I love you so much_  
I'd appreciate some food ( _ﾉ*_ _ﾟｰﾟ)_ _ﾉ_ _  
_ **_Hakyeon 9:02 pm_ **

_Hahaha are you sure its me you love_  
_And not the food I'll make?_  
_**Sanghyuk 9:05 pm**_

_Oh shut up_  
_I'm a much better cook_  
_**Hakyeon 9:07 pm**_

_Whatever let's you sleep better at night  
**Sanghyuk 9:08 pm**_

_You make me sleep better at night_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Hakyeon 9:10 pm**

_Wow people need to see you flirt  
**Sanghyuk 9;11 pm**_

_That's reserved only for you (_ _｡_ _’_ _▽_ _’_ _｡)_ _♡  
_ **_Hakyeon 9:11 pm_ **

_That's not what I'm hearing tho ┐(´д_ _｀)┌  
**Sanghyuk 9:12 pm**_

_What are you hearing???? (=_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ=)  
**Hakyeon 9:13 pm**_

_Hmm I'm not in the mood to tell youƪ(˘_ _⌣_ _˘)ʃ **  
Sanghyuk 9:15 pm**_

_You can't do this to me_  
_ヽ(_ _｀_ _⌒_ _´)_ _ノ_  
_Hyukkie_  
_Hyukkieeee!_  
_Han Sanghyuk!!!_  
_Fine. I'll see you at home._  
_I love you_  
**Hakyeon 9:18 pm**

_I love you too  
**Sanghyuk 9:20 pm**_

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

 

 

He'd been there almost a month before he finally had gotten the chance to see the renowned Dr Cha in action. Sanghyuk had been ecstatic when Dr Jung had informed him of their surgery that afternoon, a planned Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting for an atherosclerotic patient. Well, he wasn't excited about the patient being atherosclerotic, but the prospect of watching Dr Cha perform the procedure was making him somewhat giddy.

 

It was kind of unnerving too. What if he messed up? What if he didn't do a good job? He could potentially endanger not just his job but also Dr Cha and Dr Jung's. At least, Dr Jung was the main doctor and he was still more of an assistant, and that calmed him a bit. He truly wanted everything to go on smoothly.

 

Unsurprisingly, the only thing Sanghyuk could focus on was Dr Cha performing the surgery. He was beyond mesmerised. He'd heard, of course, of just how amazing of a surgeon the man was, yet watching him in action was a whole new experience.

 

"You need to have an eye trained on the patient's vitals at all times, Dr Han," Dr Jung said as he walked past with a clipboard in hand. "And don't forget to feed the details into the records later on,"

 

Sanghyuk flushed and looked away from the ongoing surgery muttering a "Yes, doctor,"

 

Apparently, it wasn't too long of a procedure, and before long, everything was done and it was a success. Sanghyuk carefully disposed of the syringes in the yellow bag along with the bottles of used anaesthetic. He also recorded the amount of everything used and cross-checked it with Dr Jung.

 

Satisfied that he hadn't messed up anything major, he peeled off the gloves he had donned as well as the mouth and nose mask, as he stepped into the hand washing area.

 

"Ah, Dr Cha," he greeted as he found him there.

 

"Dr Han, you did a brilliant job in there." Dr Cha watched as he closed the door to the area and stepped in close. "I'm so, so proud of you, Hyukkie,"

 

"Dr Cha, we're at the hospital," Sanghyuk whispered as he tried to step past while making sure the door was properly in place and not even ajar in the slightest. "And don't you think I need to be saying that to you instead?"

 

"Oh, come on. There's nobody in here but us. We'll know if someone comes in," Hakyeon smiled slightly as he squirted some soap and picked up the brush to scrub his hands and arms with. "Am I not allowed to be proud of you?"

 

Sanghyuk stuck his tongue out. "One could say you're being extremely partial. I didn't do much. I was busy being mesmerised,"

 

Hakyeon splashed some of the water onto Sanghyuk wordlessly.

 

Sanghyuk tsked. "I would have thought one of the best surgeons of this hospital would at least know how to wash their hands without splashing water everywhere," He stepped away from the basin and instead pulled closer to Hakyeon. "Ignaz Semmelweis would be so disappointed. Do I need to teach you?"

 

Hakyeon shot him a glare behind his shoulder before sending what was unmistakably a challenge. "Well, would you dare to? At the hospital?"

 

Sanghyuk looked straight into Hakyeon's eyes before moving forward to place a hand against the jut of Hakyeon's hip. He leaned in close and whispered against his ears, "I would. But the entire point of antiseptic hand washing would be negated, wouldn't it?"

 

"You're such a tease, Han Sanghyuk," Hakyeon elbowed Sanghyuk as he reached to pick out the paper towels to dry his hands. He turned around in his spot, coming face to face with Sanghyuk and placed a hand upon his cheek, drawing small circles with the pad of his thumb.

 

"What?" Sanghyuk's heart thundered. He flushed deeply. It was an extremely dangerous position to be in. He wanted to pull away, but he also wanted to lean into the touch.

 

Hakyeon shook his head. "Nothing, I just — shit," He jumped away from Sanghyuk and busied himself with checking his reflection just as the door to the hand washing area opened.

 

Sanghyuk knew beyond a doubt he was blushing harder than before. He ignored the curious look on Wonshik's face and took to getting his work done.

 

"Good work, Dr Han, Dr Kim," Hakyeon smiled as he slipped past the two.

 

Sanghyuk bowed his head slightly as he watched Hakyeon leave through the reflection in the mirror. He vaguely wondered how long Wonshik had been standing outside the room. He sure hoped he didn't see anything. Oh, that would be the recipe such a disaster.

 

"What was that?" Wonshik nudged him in the ribs.

 

"What was what?" Sanghyuk feigned ignorance.

 

"That," Wonshik gestured vaguely. "With Dr Cha. It was so awkward,"

 

"Was it? I didn't notice. I'm gonna get going. See you later,"

 

Sanghyuk sent him a tiny smile and ignored those narrowed eyes as he positively fled.

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

_Trouble in paradise  
**Wonshik 2:39 am**_

_What do you mean?  
**Hongbin 2:40 am**_

_I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to see o.o  
**Wonshik 2:40 am**_

_What are you talking about  
**Hongbin 2:41 am**_

_Okay so I was getting ready for an operation with Dr Park_  
_And obv I went to scrub my hands_  
_But before I entered I heard voices_  
_And it sounded kinda intimate_  
_So I didn't know if I should or not enter_  
_**Wonshik 2:42 am**_

_Get to the point omg  
**Hongbin 2:42 am**_

_You're so impatient wait listen_  
_Then I recognised Sanghyuk's voice_  
_I thought maybe he was on the phone with his SO that he STILL did not tell us anything about_  
_Anyway_  
_So like_  
_I heard two voices right?_  
_**Wonshik 2:44 am**_

_Oh my god jaehwan hyung will come to the point faster  
**Hongbin 2:45 am**_

_Will you just shut up and listen???_  
I _ts all important omg_  
_**Wonshik 2:45 am**_

_Yes okay fine_  
_I'll shut up_  
_**Hongbin 2:45 am**_

_Right so_  
_I recognised the other voice as Dr C's_  
_**Wonshik 2:46 am**_

_What_  
_So they were talking to each other?_  
_Kim wonshik that is really not something you should be waking me up at 3 am for_  
_Let me sleep **  
Hongbin 2:47 am**_

_No no no_  
_Listen to me_  
_I told you the conversation I heard sounded very intimate_  
_**Wonshik 2:48 am**_

_What were they talking about???  
**Hongbin 2:48 am**_

_That's the thing_  
_I don't know_  
_I couldn't hear clearly through the door_  
_**Wonshik 2:49 am**_

_Let me get this straight_  
_You are ASSUMING that they were having an intimate conversation_  
_**Hongbin 2:50 am**_

_NO_  
_I KNOW they were having an intimate conversation_  
_**Wonshik 2:51 am**_

_How the hell does one have an intimate conversation??? **  
Hongbin 2:51 am**_

_Okay remember how the hand washing area has like translucent doors???_  
_We can SEE things, Lee Hongbin_  
_**Wonshik 2:52 am**_

_Okay fine_  
_What did you see that has you so haywire?_  
_**Hongbin 2:53 am**_

_They were standing really close_  
_Like REALLY close_  
_**Wonshik 2:53 am**_

_How close  
**Hongbin 2:53 am**_

_Like Dr C had a hand up on Sanghyuk's cheek close_  
_AHHHHH_  
_What is going on????_  
_**Wonshik 2:54 am**_

_Wait whT?  
**Hongbin 2:54 am**_

_Its like I said._  
_And then I could kinda sense something might happen_  
_So I slammed the door open to signal my entry_  
_**Wonshik 2:55 am**_

_AND??  
**Hongbin 2:55 am**_

_And nothing_  
_When I entered it looked all normal???_  
_Like they weren't standing with two cms space in between just two secs earlier_  
_And it was SOOO awkward ugh_  
_**Wonshik 2:56 am**_

_Oooo-kayyy_  
_That does sound strange_  
_But maybe there was something on Sanghyuk's face?_  
_**Hongbin 2:57 am**_

_But then they wouldn't need to behave like they weren't even talking to each other before that would they_  
_I'm telling you_  
_It was like major awkward_  
_**Wonshik 2:57 am**_

_Idk wonshik_  
_Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions_  
_**Hongbin 2:58 am**_

_Yea but remember Dr C is MARRIED ofc I might over react_  
_Imagine poor Dr J_  
_He doesn't know ANYTHIng_  
_**Wonshik 2:58 am**_

_Wonshik pls  
**Hongbin 2:58 am**_

_No but_  
_I asked Sanghyuk what that was_  
_And you know what??_  
_**Wonshik 2:59 am**_

_What?  
**Hongbin 2:59 am**_

_He just ran_  
_RAN Hongbin he RAN_  
_**Wonshik 2:59 am**_

_Huh  
**Hongbin 3:00 am**_

_Strange isn't it **  
Wonshik 3:00 am**_

_I guess it is_  
_But I'm too tired to gossip rn_  
_I have to be up in three hours you idiot_  
_Let me sleep_  
_**Hongbin 3:02 am**_

_Okay fine_  
_Don't freak out with me_  
_Leave me alone_  
_Good night_  
_**Wonshik 3:03 am**_

_Night **  
Hongbin 3:03 am**_

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

_Oh my god_  
_Wonshik_  
_Kim wonshik I'm freaking out help_  
_**Hongbin 2:13 pm**_

_What  
**Wonshik 2:15 pm**_

_I believe you **  
Hongbin 2:15 pm**_

_Good to know_  
_But what exactly is it that you believe me about? **  
Wonshik 2:16 pm**_

_You're on leave today **  
Hongbin 2:16 pm**_

_Yea I know_  
_That's why I'm home and relaxing_  
_**Wonshik 2:16 pm**_

_Yea well_  
_So is Sanghyuk_  
_**Hongbin 2:17 pm**_

  
_Alright_  
_What does that have to do with me?_  
_**Wonshik 2:17 pm**_

_Technically if you're on leave_  
You'd stay home  
Right?  
**Hongbin 2:18 pm**

_Absolutely and you’re ruining it_  
what else would I be doing **  
Wonshik 2:18 pm**

_Right._  
So I saw Sanghyuk at the hospital  
**Hongbin 2:19 pm**

_Maybe he forgot something and came to get it?  
**Wonshik 2:19 pm**_

_No no_  
I didn't see him inside the building  
He was in the parking lot  
**Hongbin 2:19 pm**

_Okay and??_  
I don't get where you're going with this  
Its his business what he does with his free time **  
Wonshik 2:20 pm**

_Okay listen._  
Remember how Dr C had a night shift last night?  
**Hongbin 2:20 pm**

_Yea...._  
Okay I kinda get where you're going now  
....  
Wonshik 2:21 pm

  
Right omg OK so  
I had seen Dr C with Dr J and they were idk eating and laughing about something  
They looked so HAPPY wonshik  
**Hongbin 2:21 pm**

_I don't like where you're going with this Honglebongle  
**Wonshik 2:21 pm**_

_Anyway_  
So Dr C left after his shift I guess and I was simply out to get some fresh air when I saw Sanghyuk  
I was wondering what he was doing there and I was just about to call out to him  
When  
**Hongbin 2:22 pm**

_When???_  
Hongbin??? You can't just  
Where are you???  
**Wonshik 2:27 pm**

_Sorry bathroom break_  
So like I then saw him smile really really wide okay??  
Like I've never seen him smile like that  
It was all that sparkly shit that romance books describe  
**Hongbin 2:30 pm**

_And???  
**Wonshik 2:30 pm**_

_And then I saw what made him smile like that_  
It was Dr C  
oMG wonshik  
I think there must def be something going on what do we do???  
**Hongbin 2:31 pm**

_Yea but that doesn't prove anything_  
Remember you said that to me three weeks ago when I was freaking out???  
**Wonshik 2:32 pm**

_Yes but thats not all_  
I totally believe you now because  
BECAUSE wonshik  
I  
Saw  
Them  
Freaking  
KISS  
On the lips  
**Hongbin 2:33 pm**

_..._  
W h a t  
You what  
WHAT  
**Wonshik 2:33 pm**

_Yes fuck_  
They legit just kissed  
And it was kinda sweet ish  
If not for the fact that DR C Is MARRIED TO DR J and Sanghyuk has someone too  
Its like  
We need to do something about this  
We cannot let our friend break apart a home  
THINK ABOUT THEIR CHILDREN  
**Hongbin 2:35 pm**

_I'm not sure they have children_  
But I get  
Okay yes  
Oh my god  
This is so messed up  
**Wonshik 2:35 pm**

_I know!!_  
The worst part is  
I had to work with Dr J all afternoon and I couldn't FUCKING look him in the eye  
Knowing he was such a pure thing  
Who didn't even know his husband was cheatjng on him  
I wanted to shed tears  
I would have also  
If I was not dead from the inside  
**Hongbin 2:37 pm**

_Ugh that must have been so bad  
**Wonshik 2:37 pm**_

_Oh trust me_  
I was so AWKWARD  
I legit just apologised to him  
Like omg Dr C had no guilt on his face even as he drove away with Sanghyuk  
**Hongbin 2:38 pm**

_I think we need to rope in Jaehwan hyung too  
**Wonshik 2:38 pm**_

_Good idea_  
Yes  
**Hongbin 2:40 pm**

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

 

 

Sanghyuk smiled as his phone vibrated in his hands. Ducking his head low enough to keep anyone from noticing, he pulled it out and held it under the table where his mostly finished meal lay.

_I think I'm an incubus_  
I'm so tired I need to recharge  
Come find me after lunch  
I need me some kisses  
_♡♡♡  
_ **_Hakyeon 3:04 pm_ **

_Why don't you take a nap in the on call room?  
**Sanghyuk 3:05 pm**_

_Will you be willing to join me?  
**Hakyeon 3:06 pm**_

_You wish  
**Sanghyuk 3:07 pm**_

_So mean_  
Why do I even like you :(( **  
Hakyeon 3:08 pm**

_Because I'm manly_  
And I'm of help around the house  
**Sanghyuk 3:09 pm**

_Oh I hear someone squeaking_  
I remember somebody having a very hard time opening the lid of something just yesterday  
**Hakyeon 3:10 pm**

_That was OnCE  
**Sanghyuk 3:10 pm**_

_:p_  
Come soon  
**Hakyeon 3:12 pm**

 

"Sanghyuk?"

 

Surprised, he almost dropped his phone. Quickly pressing the home button he looked up before he fumbled more and typed out a string of incomprehensible words.

 

"Uh hi?" He had been having a late lunch and his friends had already eaten by then. He frowned when he found the two of them on either side of him, and his confusion only grew when Nurse Jaehwan dropped into a chair opposite to his. "Aren't you guys busy?"

 

"We do have some work, but we can do that later," Hongbin shook his head.

 

Sanghyuk shrugged. "Well, I'm almost done with my lunch, though. I'm not exactly free. You guys can carry on with whatever," He shoved the last bits of his food into his mouth.

 

"We need to talk to you about something," Jaehwan spoke, stopping Sanghyuk from packing up.

 

"You do consider us friends, don't you?" Wonshik asked suddenly.

 

"Uh, what? Of course. Why is that a question?"

 

"Sanghyuk, tell us, what are your thoughts on marriage, or just, relationships in general?" Hongbin asked, lacing his fingers together and propping his hands on the table.

 

"That they're something you would only commit to if you're absolutely one hundred percent sure that its what you want. And that its a lot of work but also fun? Okay, where exactly are you going with this conversation?"

 

"And what do you think about home wreckers?" Wonshik piped in.

 

"Home wreckers?" Sanghyuk looked at the three grim faces surrounding him. "I don't think anybody has the right to step into what's personal between two people. What's going on?"

 

"In that case," Jaehwan started "don't you think you're being extremely unprofessional and doing exactly that?"

 

"I'm doing what?" Sanghyuk almost screeched at the implication.

 

"Listen, we just think that as your friends, we have the right to tell you if you're doing something wrong and push you in the right direction. And all of us agree that you shouldn't be breaking up our hospital's _IT_ couple," Hongbin put a hand on his shoulder.

 

" _IT_ couple? Guys, I'm actually really lost right now,"

 

"Yes, we all know Dr Cha and Dr Jung are married," Wonshik continued even when Sanghyuk made an indignant noise of protest. "And you really shouldn't be worming your way into their relationship,"

 

"Look, we understand that Dr Cha is like the epitome of hotness and he's dreamy and all that jazz. Trust me, I'd date him if he was single," Jaehwan muttered with a far off look. "But you shouldn't – ,"

 

"Excuse me?" Sanghyuk couldn't take it. "Are you actually telling me you'd hit on my husband if he was single?" Maybe he was a bit too loud. He couldn't care less.

 

Silence hung between the four of them so thick it could probably be sliced through with a sword.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

It would have been hilarious, their collective scandalised expressions, if not for the fact that Sanghyuk was fuming.

 

 

 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 

 

 

"Sanghyuk, please hear us out,"

 

He sent the three idiots a glare instead of answering. If only looks could kill.

 

They were in the empty on call room. Apparently in his haste, Sanghyuk had accidentally called Hakyeon and he had heard most of their conversation. So there they were, seated in the cramped space and trying to figure it out.

 

"Sanghyuk, play nice," Hakyeon patted him on the thigh.

 

He sighed. "What?" He barked, instead.

 

"It’s not our fault!" Hongbin threw his hands up in the air. "You never mentioned you were married! And you especially never mentioned you were married to Dr Cha!"

 

Hakyeon smiled at them. "Please, call me hyung,"

 

Sanghyuk glared at his stupid husband as well. "You never asked," he said to the others.

 

"But you had the opportunity to tell us that Dr Cha and Dr Jung weren't married to each other so many times! Why didn't you bother?" Wonshik pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Wait, you guys seriously thought we were married?" Taekwoon pointed between himself and Hakyeon. "Oh God, that would be a disaster," He snickered.

 

"Hyung, you're the difficult one," Sanghyuk said.

 

"Dr Jung knew you guys were married?" Jaehwan asked incredulously.

 

"Of course. I was the best man at their wedding," Taekwoon laughed.

 

"Why didn't we know? Sanghyuk, you said we were friends," Hongbin reminded him.

 

He sighed again. "I had my reasons,"

 

"Well, you might as well tell us now that the cat is out of the bag," Wonshik pointed out.

 

"I didn't want anybody to think I'm only here because of our relationship. I put in effort to be where I am and I didn't want to be misunderstood,"

 

Hakyeon slipped his hand into Sanghyuk's and squeezed. "It was actually the other way around. The only reason I moved here was to be with him. I moved earlier to get settled down,"

 

"Oh my God you two are so much sweeter than what I imagined," Hongbin gagged as Sanghyuk pulled Hakyeon's and his interlaced hands to place a kiss.

 

"Oh! Now I remember!" Jaehwan exclaimed. "I remember where I saw you!"

 

"You do?"

 

"It was a few months ago. You had come to give Hakyeon hyung something he'd forgotten at home!"

 

"You remembered way too early, hyung," Wonshik face palmed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm not sure, but I guess I should mention that Ignaz Semmelewis is the father of antiseptic hand washing technique which is widely used in medical practise.
> 
> Oh, and the anaesthetic I had in mind was either Sodium thipentone or Ketamine 
> 
> And CABG is a pretty common procedure that maybe you might have heard of in passing, it's a heart surgery.
> 
> If there is anything else medical and a little tough to get around, do let me know and I will gladly explain it to you ;) because I'm not entirely sure what parts might be difficult to understand. I did try to keep the medical jargon to a minimum, but I might have gone a tiny bit overboard unknowingly ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for having stuck till the end
> 
> and once again, HAPPY SEVENTH ANNIVERSARY, MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE, VIXX


End file.
